The Black Widow's Web
by Flying Phoenix Fire
Summary: Who knew that relaying a simple message as well as the Mark of Caesar would become so complicated? Please R&R. Rated M for a suggestive theme and language.
1. Seduction

**Author's Notes:** This was written as a challenge. The whole story took me 8 hours to write and is 7 chapters long. I was listening to "Nightmare" by Artie Shaw the whole time while writing this. Only Editing it now, which means I should have the whole story up within a week. (If nothing in life explodes between then and now)

And I will say, the challenge was "Inculta Seduction" and this thinks outside of the box a little bit. This is also the FIRST time I wrote in this genre. So Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A typical night at the Tops Casino, as Pre-War music seemed to fill the air as laughter and gambling. A handsome gambler sat calmly, sipping a glass of water, eyes never wandering from the elevator, stalking his prey. At long last, she emerged wearing a light pink dress, folded at the waist to make it shorter than it actually was. Crimson lips curled up in a satisfied, yet dark smile as she walked across the gambling floor to the door. The brown suit-clad gambler eyed her from under the brim of his matching fedora, watching her every move.<p>

Stopping to talk to a young man briefly, she handed him a card of some sort and kissed him softly on the cheek. He could read her lips as she told him 'Just in case'. The young man watched her dumbfounded as she turned and walked seductively away, as she seemed to pull a notebook from her dress pocket and scribbled a note before replacing it. He stood and turned to leave, hoping to catch her on the strip to grant her Caesar's mark. As he was walking through the door, he overheard her conning the 2nd in Command of the Chairmen, Swank, out of 100 caps to buy her something pretty.

Patiently he waited for her to come through the Tops Casino doors as he surveyed the streets. There were several NCR troopers around, which he would have to be in close proximity to her to give her the message from Caesar. He would wait another 15 minutes before she exited, and he turned to greet her. "The eyes of the Mighty Caesar are upon you-"

"And what of your eyes?" she asked using a sultry voice. "I saw you from across the room, playing coy." she looked into the eyes of the man before her, the frame, build and voice were ones that she would never forget - the one that walked coldly away from her in Nipton. "I'm glad I ran into you again," she said as she took another step towards him.

Vulpes continued the message, attempting to ignore her come-ons. "He admires your accomplishments-"

"And what would you think of those accomplishments?" she asked, taking another step forward to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I recognize you from Nipton." she said softly, leaning in, whispering into his ear. "You're the one that got away from me. I won't let you get away this time." Her breath was swift as she seemed to blow ever so slightly into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

He held strong against this, though his resolve was wavering as he struggled to continue. "…and bestows upon you the exceptional gift-"

"Do you know what I would think would be exceptional?" she inquired once again in his ear. "You"

Fighting the awakening urge to take her then and there, he rationalized that the Strip would be far too public. "…of his mark." he finished, pulling away from her grasp, holding out the necklace in his hand.

Saddened, she looked down at the mark as she took her hand and had him close his own, mark within. "I only want you to leave your mark within me. Is that too much to ask?" Before he could formulate a response, she once again wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear. "Why don't we continue this conversation in private? I promise to do whatever you ask, as long as you agree to this."

Vulpes gritted his teeth, as desire filled him, he nodded, slightly rationalizing that it wouldn't be the first time he had a contact that was a lover. He nodded, letting out a soft moan as she slightly nibbled on his ear.

She smiled as she backed up, pulling out a card from her pocket, and handed it to him. "This will let you in. Be careful not to disturb the others, and bring your Legion uniform. I shall enjoy being taken by you in it. Change at once when you arrive." she pressed her lips to his cheek. "One hour, Presidential Suite. Don't keep me waiting." she disengaged her grip on him and walked away from him, looking back to blow a kiss in his direction.

He looked down at the card, a Lucky 38 playing card with the Jack of Clubs. What could she be thinking?

He did as she instructed, as he would drag her to Caesar if necessary, but if she would go willingly the better. He took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to the Casino. He was stopped by a Securitron who he showed the card, and surprisingly was let in. The Casino was dark, though the red color was still vivid. Dust lingered in the air, which seemed stagnant.

Never did he think that he would actually see the inside of it, and at the same time, knew it was an opportunity that could not be passed. He would be able to disable Mr. House now that he had come this far. As instructed, he changed in the restroom, forgoing his dark glasses, as it would be nearly impossible to see if he did so in the dim light. He also did not put on his furred helmet, thinking it would only get into the way. He rode the elevator up to the suite, where more of the scarlet color adorned the walls. There was a door directly across from him, in which he went to and opened cautiously.

The woman laid on the bed in a black revealing dress with red trim and she laid rather relaxed on the bed, arm behind her head as she seemed to stare at the door. Smirking, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Stay Tuned for Chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: **Chapter Two!

* * *

><p>Without awaiting a word, Vulpes strode across the room as her eyes seemed to follow his movement, yet her body did not respond. He climbed on top of the bed over her form as he realized something was very wrong. She did not move - at all. Her eyes did not move, nor did her body draw breath. He placed his fingers on her neck. No pulse. It was then that his kilt had soaked up something, and now touched his knee. He turned the body over as the back of the woman had been stabbed numerous times, as the blood from turning her over stained his fingerless gloves. He couldn't help but to think 'Oh shit.' as the reality came to him. He quickly stood, surveying the damage. The blood in which he had been on was soaked in the cooling lifeblood. His kilt and palms of his gloves now stained crimson.<p>

He backed up, as he turned for the door, knowing he would have to get out of there quickly, otherwise he would be framed for a murder he did not commit.

He opened the door to see the elevator doors opening, revealing a shirtless man who wore dirty cargo pants and a red beret on his head.

"What the fuck?" Boone growled as he reached for his knife, which he had left by the door. He picked it up, noting that it had a slippery substance on it, and curiously it was unsheathed.

"What's wrong?" a plain-looking woman asked as she emerged from another room, watching both men. The Legion-clad one was one she eyed more carefully, as Boone seemed to lunge at him.

Vulpes swiftly moved out of the range of his attacker to the side, and tripped the man, placing one foot behind his forward leg, sweeping it as he pressed on the opposite shoulder, throwing him to the ground.

"Fucking Legion." Boone growled from the floor, as he moved to his feet.

"I was invited here." his smooth voice had an edge to it, as he threw the card towards the other man.

"That's one of hers alright." Veronica said as she picked up the card at Boone's feet and inspected it, as she deftly stood between the two men.

"Get out." Boone snarled.

"Gladly." He seemed to hiss back.

"Wait a minute. Why is there blood on Boone's knife?" Veronica questioned.

Boone looked down at the weapon as his hand was now covered in crimson that had dripped from the blade. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing." Vulpes said calmly. It was the truth.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" He snapped.

"She was dead when I got here." His smooth voice seemed to be out of place with the situation.

"Who was dead when you got here?" Veronica questioned.

Boone turned to see the body of the woman laid out on the bed behind the Legionary. "The Fuck she wasn't!" His anger seemed to subside a little bit, yet was still pissed in being in the same room as a Legionary.

"She was." Vulpes commented, slightly annoyed that she had to go and die before he could take her.

"How do we know that? How do we know that you didn't take Boone's knife and kill her with it?" Veronica asked.

"I never touched the knife." Vulpes pointed out, eyes shifting to the Sniper.

With that, Boone set the knife down in it's place, as he lifted his hand to his face, peering at the crimson that was now on his right hand.

"You also have blood on you." Veronica pointed out.

"I discovered her. I did not realize she was dead until I checked for her pulse. At the time, I turned her over to see that she had been stabbed to death, and I was in a pool of her blood." He said calmly. "Also, if Caesar wanted her dead, she would've been already."

The elevator doors rattled open as half a dozen NCR troopers entered the room and pointed their guns at Vulpes. "Ah, so there is Legion presence on the Strip." A gruff voice came from one of them. "Stand Down!"

Both men eyed each other aggressively, yet careful as they stepped back a few paces from each other.

"Arrest him!" Boone snapped.

"What has he done?" one of the troopers asked.

"He killed her." Boone growled, smartly waving around his left hand, keeping the palm of his right out of sight.

Vulpes watched as two of the troopers moved into the bedroom in which he came from and found the body. "She's dead!"

At once all of the guns were pulled on Vulpes. "You're under the arrest for the murder of Ms. Garrison!" a commander barked.

"How can you be certain that he is the murderer?" A smooth, even tone came from a sharply dressed man behind the remaining troopers. He wore black with white pinstripes and a black fedora. His ebony hair fell into his ice blue eyes.

"Blood on his hands!" Yelled the trooper.

"Ah yes, but what of the former…what is that? First Recon Sniper that also has blood on his hands." The man smirked. "I wish to speak with them individually to see what their stories are."

Boone narrowed his eyes, as now he was under suspicion.

"It's an open and shut case, Sven. Fuck off." A subordinate trooper barked.

"Now, is that necessary? If it were you in a Legion camp, you would be crucified before you were even given a trial. I offer just that. To fully get to the bottom of all of this."

Vulpes nodded, yet was a bit unnerved knowing that his careful cover had been blown.

"Stand down." the commending officer barked as the guns were retracted. "Start your investigation, Sven."

Sven smirked. "Thanks, boys. Just keep an eye on them for me - treat them all fairly. And Don't touch anything."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Motive

**A/N: **Let the Interrogations begin...!

* * *

><p>Sven walked into the room where the woman's cooling body laid. The first thing he noticed was that the body had been moved - twice. The body was now faced down on the mattress, but it was not consistent with how the blankets were moved around the body. She had been planted in that position. He walked around the bed to see a blood stain on one side of the bed. There was also a trail from the stained carpet to where she laid. She was set the first time to cover the stains, he thought as she was picked up and placed into position. Her back continued to bleed out onto the blankets which supported this theory. The comforter was of a dark crushed blue velvet and the marks were consistent, except for one place to the right of the body where the velvet had been moved in the opposite direction.<p>

"You, Legionary. Keep your hands where we can see them!" A trooper barked.

Sven stuck his head out the doorway to see the Legionary pinned against the wall with his hands over his head. "Relax." His calm voice permeated the room. "Sergeant Reid, please separate all of them. I will question once I finish in here."

He nodded as he pushed Vulpes into the bathroom, and ordered him to have a seat, and instructed him to keep his hands out in front of him on a desk.

Vulpes complied. He was certainly at the mercy of whoever Sven was, and it did not make any sense to run or flee. There still maybe a way to salvage the situation and return to the Fort alive. He pondered this as he patiently waited.

Boone walked into the kitchen, where he was ordered to do the same as Vulpes only at the table. Whereas Veronica was shown to the other sleeping quarters where she sat on the edge of one of the beds, and did the same, placing the playing card out in front of her. Two troopers were assigned to each suspect.

Once Sven was satisfied with the separation and arrangement, he returned to the room. Returning to the corpse, he took a closer look at her back, leaning over the bed, counting 17 different stab wounds. Several varied in depth, but as he probed the wounds through her muscles and flesh, with his toothpick, he concluded the slash marks were made by a left-handed individual. The deepest parts were on the right side, as the blade shallowly cut into the flesh at first, then getting deeper as they went to the right. All of the slash marks were the same way. The body temperature was consistent with being dead for less than an hour.

Nodding at this conclusion, he straightened from his position over the bed. He looked over at the pillows, which had been neatly laid out and showed no signs of stress. He lifted the one on the right side of the bed to find a bloody right handprint smeared across it. A playing card was also hidden underneath the pillow. The two of diamonds, with the Lucky 38 logo on the other side. Another clue. He set it aside on the nightstand next to a pair of cat-eye glasses.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, as he noted that the Legionary had a stain of blood on his kilt around his right knee, and blood on the wrists of his hands. It would work if he entered the bed from the left side, and knelt next to the corpse and turned it over. His fingers did not show traces of blood, but the Snipers did, but only on his right hand. This would match the pillowcase, though neither the Sniper nor the Legionary seemed to be covered in blood of any sort. However, the Sniper had been shirtless. Had he tried to hide the evidence?

Sven continued to survey the whole surroundings. Once he was satisfied, he jotted down the notes in a small book he carried with him that was hidden in the interior pocket of his suit jacket.

Moments later, he emerged from the room and shut the door behind him. He decided to begin with the woman in the sleeping quarters.

"Are you finished?" a trooper asked.

"With the room, for the moment. I wish to ask questions of the lady."

Veronica's eyes lifted to the darkly dressed man.

"Hello there, Can I get your name, Kitten?' He said smoothly with charming smile.

"Veronica." She answered, looking up at him from the playing card in front of her.

Sven nodded. "Very pretty. So now, where are you from?"

"What does that matter?" she asked

"Just trying to get to know you a little better." he charmed.

"Hidden Valley." she responded.

"Brotherhood." He commented, in which she responded by nodding. "How are they doing?" Knowing the answer, he watched her reaction closely.

Her face twisted. "Do you not know? That Bitch wiped them all out!" She snapped her mouth shut.

"Ms. Garrison?" Sven questioned.

Veronica didn't answer, as he was verbally cornering her, though she nodded in  
>agreement.<p>

"Why?" Sven's smooth charm returned.

"She said The Brotherhood were 'hoarders, self-absorbed, hypocritical, fucktrards, and they needed to be exterminated.' I pleaded her not to, but did so anyway, watching me witness the destruction of home."

He looked up from his notes briefly. "Did you want to take revenge?"

"Who wouldn't?" Veronica admitted. "Though I would never."

A curious expression crossed his face. "Why not?"

Veronica paused for a moment. "She said to make it up to me, she would get me a pretty dress. Also, she said they wouldn't listen to me anyway about opening up the Brotherhood. I can never forgive her for what she has done, but she allowed me to stay here."

"I see." Sven was scribbling notes down in his notebook. "And where were you earlier tonight?"

Veronica choked on the words, "I was here."

"Did you see anyone come into the Suite?" he asked pointedly.

She shook her head. "No, but I did hear the elevator a couple of times. Boone went upstairs to the balcony where he works out, I heard that one, another three, and after the forth, I heard Boone shouting, so I came out of the bedroom."

"The one Ms. Garrison was in?" He asked on the sly.

"No, the one we are in now." She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

He turned back to his notes. "What were you doing during the other bells of the elevator?"

"I was watching an old movie in the other room. I left between the second and third, coming in here to read." She commented. The characters in the movie were starting to annoy her.

"Can anyone verify that?" he said, voice slightly muffled.

She shrugged. "Boone knew that I was watching an old movie when he went up to work out. Otherwise no."

"Did you hear anything from Ms. Garrison's room at any point?"

"I did hear some moaning and screaming, but I just thought she was holding congress with a lover. At which times, I just try to ignore it. I didn't have any inclination that anything was wrong. Who would want to walk in on that anyway?"

"Moaning and screaming? Is that common for her?"

Veronica nodded. "Though I have to admit, it was louder than usual." She shrugged. "Didn't want to get involved, as she probably was entertaining."

"Do you know how she selects her lovers?"

"She hands playing cards to each one of her lovers to get them in past security."

"Like that one in front of you?"

Veronica nodded. "The Legionary…he said he was invited, and showed us this card as his proof."

"Uh huh." He muttered. "Do you know who the elevator bells tolled for?"

She shook her head again. "I assume that the first two was the lover, the third for the  
>Legionary." She shrugged. "Who knew that she would go for something like that, or find a willing subject."<p>

"What do you mean by that? It seems like she had a system, and could get anyone she wanted." He stated in-passing, as he had just come from another case earlier that night.

"Nah, the Legion mount each other just as often as they mount their women."

He lightly laughed. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he asked, setting his pencil down for a moment.

"Yeah. I didn't do it."

Sven nodded and stood from the side of the bed. "Can I take that with me?" he asked pointing to the card in front of her.

She willingly handed it to him.

He tipped his hat towards her and smiled. "Thanks."

"One question for you…Sven, is it?" She inquired.

Sven turned back to face her, nodding.

"How did you get her so quickly? We didn't call for you." Veronica had been wondering about that since they arrived.

He took a deep breath. "Truth be told, I came to ask Ms. Garrison some questions myself, and possibly take her in for the murder of the Tops owner, Benny. Also, when I was at the crime scene, there was a transmission about Mr. House's death. It didn't take long to see what happened there either. On our way back down the elevator, we heard shouting, and therefore stopped on this floor."

Veronica nodded as she scoffed. "Some timing you have."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Stay Tuned for Chapter 3! (Please R&R!)


	4. Timing

**A/N: **...and so it continues...

* * *

><p>Sven took a minute to breathe before he continued with the interrogations as he walked across the room. The Legionary was next. He opened the door to see him, hands placed on the desk before him, palm up, as he stared at the doorframe.<p>

"He's been like that the whole time." the trooper said sullenly.

Sven nodded as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "What is a Legionary doing here on the Strip?"

_'Cutting to the heart of the matter already…_' Vulpes thought as he shifted his gaze to the sharply dressed man. "I was asked to put a Legion uniform on by her." he stated plainly.

"So you aren't a real legionary?" the Detective inquired.

"If I was, do you think I would be stupid enough to wear a uniform onto the Strip?" His steel glare met the other man's azure eyes. "I was asked to put this on. Maybe it was some sort of fantasy for her." Vulpes attempted to dance around the question, as if he was found on the Strip to be a Legion spy, it would be disastrous, as it may lead them to expose Alerio as well. Not to mention, if they lost their eyes and ears on the Strip, he would be crucified for it. The best way is to tell the truth, as it is his advantage at this point.

Sven pulled up a chair and sat across from the man. "What is your name?"

"Robinson….Henry Robinson." His alias would work better than his Legion name in this situation.

"When did you come into contact with Ms. Garrison?"

"This evening, about three hours ago. We had met each other briefly out in the Mojave, and I evaded her advances. However, she was determined this time not to, as she put it,  
>'let me get away this time'."<p>

Sven pulled out his notebook and started to scribble. "Where was this?"

"Outside Tops Casino, in front of the doors."

"Can anyone verify that?" He said, not lifting his gaze from the book.

"None that I know of, though there were some drunk NCR troopers around."

The Detective took a deep breath, looking up at the other man. "If you were not wearing the Legion uniform, what were you wearing?"

"My brown suit, tie, vest, and fedora. Not too different from what you are wearing  
>yourself."<p>

Sven narrowed his eyes, wondering if he had seen him earlier. "Did you hang around the Tops for long afterwards?"

He nodded. "Shortly. I went back in to play a couple hands of Black Jack, but left shortly after."

Sven had seen him at a Black Jack table when he arrived to check out Benny. "Where did you go?"

"I was asked to bring Legion armor from the Courier. I had to find it. Lucky for me,  
>someone sold some in Freeside." He said commented. "After that, I waited on this side of the overturned Pre-War truck's trailer until the hour I was asked to wait was up."<p>

"How did you get in?"

"She gave me a Lucky 38 playing card. The other woman has it."

"What specific card?"

"The Jack of Clubs."

Sven placed the card on the desk next to the man. "This specific card?"

Vulpes nodded. "That's the one."

Sven nodded. "Did you happen to see her socialize with anyone else?"

Vulpes thought for a moment. "Swank, and a young man."

"Did you see her hand a card to anyone else?"

He nodded, keeping a solemn expression across his face.

"Who?"

His eyes looked to the detective. "The young man."

"What did he look like?"

Vulpes didn't commit the details to his memory as well as he should have, though  
>replaying it in his mind, some of them did come to mind. "I believe he had dark hair, slicked back and wore a white with black pinstriped suit. He looked no more aged than 15 or so. She handed him the card, and kissed him on the cheek. After that, I left, but before I walked out of the door, I heard her talking to Swank."<p>

"What were they talking about?"

"I couldn't be sure, but I believe she wanted him to buy her something that looked pretty. I didn't pay too close of attention. I waited for her to come out to talk to her."

"What did you talk about?"

"Somehow our first meeting was on my mind since it happened, and I could not stop thinking about her. I tracked her to the Strip, and hoped that I would catch her, but privately. She suggested that I visit her within an hour here, and therefore I did. She also asked me to bring Legion armor and change into it upon arrival." Flipping the story a bit, using her alibi as his was linked to the Legion.

"And when you arrived?" He asked, back to scribbling notes

"I changed into the armor and proceeded to the Presidential Suite, at the correct time, as she instructed." His voice was smooth, unwavering.

"And when you got here?"

"I went straight for the room across from the elevator doors. I found her laying there, dead." His voice was even, just as with every answer he had given.

Sven looked up, peering at the man's hands. "I see you have blood on your hands. How did that happen?"

"Admittedly, I was eager to have her. I climbed on the bed, but it was then that I checked  
>her pulse, as there had been no response previous. There wasn't one. It was then that I realized that my knee was in a puddle of her blood, in which I turned the body over and saw the stab wounds. That is how there is blood on my knee and palms." his smooth tone continued as he held out his hands and gloves to be inspected. "That is the truth."<p>

Sven inspected his hands carefully, drawing rough illustrations of them in the book. Once he was satisfied, he continued his questioning. "Did you know there was anyone else here?"

"I was told to 'not disturb the others', but she elaborate. Once I found her dead, I turned to leave. It was then that the Sniper attacked me."

"The Sniper?"

Vulpes nodded.

"Why would the Sniper attack you?" he inquired.

"Because I am dressed like a Legionary? Or that I came out of a room that had a corpse in it? I'm not entirely sure."

Sven sighed. "What did you think of Ms. Garrison?"

Vulpes shrugged. "She was a woman that knew how to get what she wanted. However, she was a whore."

"If you were to kill her, what would your motive be?"

"I have none. On the contrary, I wanted her alive."

"What if she refused you, as you grabbed the knife and plunged it into her back?"

"If I were to kill someone, I would slit their throat, and they would see me. Stabbing in the back is uncalled for and cowardice. In addition, why would I leave the room to grab a knife and set it on a table by the door when I have one in my boot?" Vulpes pulled the small knife from his footwear, the blade only being 3 inches in length.

Sven could tell it was too short to actually have done the deed. "Why would you have that on you?"

"Legionaries are dangerous. Wanted to act the part appropriately." he reasoned. "Also, you never know what a girl like that could be into."

Sven reached out for the blade, in which Vulpes agreed to let him have it. The blade was sharp, and showed little to no signs of wear. It was also clean, without a trace of blood or fiber from the dress on it. Sven handed it back to the man. Not convinced that he was telling the truth about not of the Legion, he continued to question him. "A man of the Legion would also take the opportunity to dispose of Mr. House, wouldn't he?"

Vulpes' expression turned to confusion, halfway wondering where that question might've come from. "I would suppose so…"

Sven smirked. "Did you kill Mr. House?"

His eyes widened. "Mr. House is dead?" he inquired in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"I thought you may be able to tell me." Sven said as he sat back in his chair.

Vulpes shook his head. "I know nothing of that. What did he die from?"

"A .308 round to the head." Sven said, peering at him from underneath the brim of his fancy fedora.

"I wouldn't carry that kind of weaponry."

He nodded, continuing to write. "Who would? The Sniper?"

Vulpes nodded.

Sven looked up from his notes. "Is there anything else you have to say?"

"I am innocent."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Weapon

**A/N: **And so it continues... Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Sven stood and thanked the Legion-clad man for his cooperation. Given how he reacted, the answers seemed to be straight and genuine. Though, it did make an interesting case, and it was circumstance that he was the one to discover the body. He had looked at his armor, which did not show signs of blood spatter anywhere. Just the spot on his knee and his palms. Though Veronica had the motive, the Legionary the timing, now he wanted to see what the Sniper had to say.<p>

Boone sat with his arms in front of him, eyes staring forward through his glasses. "Did you listen to that Legion's lies?"

"I listened to him, yes. Though I will show you the same courtesy I showed him. Just because he is Legion, doesn't mean that he is guilty." Sven's voice was hard towards the Sniper.

Boone scoffed.

"…Just as because you are Ex-NCR doesn't mean you're innocent." He added off-handedly.

Boone's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. "Cut to the chase already."

"Alright, Fine." Sven said, taking a seat across the table from him. "What's your name, and where were you approximately 4 hours ago?"

"Craig Boone." He answered shortly, as he eyed the man across from him, who was waiting for him to continue. "I was bored. Veronica was watching some old movie that was some sort of story about a war from 400 years ago. Instead of wasting my time watching it, I went up to the Penthouse Balcony to work out."

"That's where Mr. House's screen is, correct?"

"Yes." Boone responded.

"What did you see on the screen?"

"At first, the Mr. House's face, then afterwards nothing other than 'Connection Lost'"

"Do you know why that is?"

"No."

"There was a transmission about House's death tonight. Would you know anything about  
>that?"<p>

"All I know is there was an argument. I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard a  
>familiar gun shot from my own gun the bitch took from me. She came out from somewhere with it, and when I started to come back to the suite, the screen said 'Connection Lost.'"<p>

"Ms. Garrison took your weapon?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? She helped track down my wife's killer, but then took my hunting rifle. Which forced me to fight everything with my combat knife where she stood back at a safe distance and enjoyed watching me take on the enemies by myself until she fired the final blow. Taking the credit herself, of course." Boone said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "She didn't know when to leave things alone, either." he said quietly, thinking about all of the times that she had torn open the wound of his dead wife.

"Did you have feelings of ill will towards her?" Sven inquired, gauging Boone's reaction.

"Who wouldn't? That bitch was fucked up in the head. She seduces anything with a dick, then tosses them away like trash. Her black book is filled with examples of this."

This caught his attention. "Black book?"

"Yeah. The one she writes down her "appointments" in."

"What would you know of the playing cards?"

"She gives them away to whoever she thinks might be good in bed. The higher the number, the higher her expectations. Though, she said something about the Jacks being the highest, though I have no idea what game she might be playing." Boone said indignantly.

Sven took in that bit of information carefully as he recalled Henry telling him he received the Jack of Clubs. "Do you know if the suits mean anything to her?"

Boone shook his head. "No."

"What happened when you returned to the Suite?"

"I was face to face with that Legion Bastard. I attacked, he avoided and I landed on the  
>floor. If it wasn't for Veronica, I would've killed the bastard. Though if he killed the bitch, he might've done us all a favor." he said, waving his right hand around.<p>

"Why do you have blood on your hand?"

"I picked up my knife, which I had left by the door and tried to kill him with it. It was after Veronica called my attention to it that I realized that it was covered in blood. It was also unsheathed, which it wasn't like that when I put it there."

"Do you always leave your knife by the door?"

"Only when I go to work out."

Sven's expression hardened. "You're right handed?"

"So?"

"There was a bloody handprint on one of the pillows, a right hand print."

Boone's eyes narrowed further. "Why am I on trial?"

Sven sat back in his chair. "Look at it from my angle. I have a woman who claimed to see nothing, but has a pretty strong motive, but no blood. The Legionary has blood on his kilt and palms, but there is no blood spatter on him. Now, I am faced with you, who has blood on his right hand, and who's knife was the one that stabbed Ms. Garrison." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Why are you shirtless? To hide the evidence?"

"No." Boone's tone was gruff, anger laced from behind his gritted teeth. "I don't wear a shirt to work out in. There's no point."

"Why are you so sure that the Legionary did it?"

"Why are you even giving him a chance? He only said he 'discovered' the body to save his own damned skin."

Sven continued to scribble notes down in his book. Something wasn't adding up right. "Is there anything else you wanted to add?"

"No."

* * *

><p>To be continued...2 chapters to go!<p> 


	6. Deduction

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Life kind of happened.

* * *

><p>Sven nodded and stood. "Keep them all here." he instructed the troopers. "I'm going to get some air."<p>

Sven took the elevator up the Penthouse. He walked across the room to the large windows, as neon glowing lights lit up the streets. Down below, there was the typical scene of some of the NCR soldiers staggering across the street, other gamblers milling about. One of the windows was open, allowing the cool night air to blow the man's bangs in the breeze. He took off his hat and set it on an end table, as he sat down in a plush red chair. He brought his hand to his face, cradling the top of his nose in his fingertips, closing his eyes briefly. It had been a long night already in the city that never sleeps.

First, the Leader of the Chairmen had been assassinated in his own suite. That case was easy compared to what stared him in the face now. Garrison had the motive and the means to kill Benny, and it was odd that the very night she exacted revenge she herself wound up dead. The already long night was conveyed across his face. Three murders, two of which point to the deceased. Everyone but the Legionary seemed to have some sort of motive. According to the Sniper, the list might be even longer with the black book of lovers. He sighed. Forensic Science of the pre-war era would be helpful at this point, but no one had the time nor the means.

He took a deep breath as he opened his book of notes, going over each one carefully. First off, Henry said that he had found the body. The grain of the velvet blanket was roughed in the opposite direction. The stain of blood on his knee supports his claim. The blood from his palms could very well be from turning the body over. Also, there was no hesitation in his voice. It seemed very likely that he was telling the truth, but who could be sure?

Secondly, Veronica admitted to hearing screams from the other room. Why did she not intervene as the screams were notably different? Was she working with the Sniper? The sniper and her both had the motive and the means to kill her, not to mention not having to worry about security. In theory, one of them could've found the black book, found out when she would be 'entertaining' and frame the lover. It all very well could've been careful planning. Once the lover was inside, Veronica could've used the radio system to call Boone into place, holding the framed until they could call for justice.

That didn't explain why Boone would have blood still on his hands though. If he was the killer, he seemed to be smart enough to destroy the evidence, or the type that would admit to it. It wouldn't make sense to change his clothes, take off the blood-stained shirt and yet leave the knife behind, just to pick it back up again, crimson on his hands.

Henry could've killed her, but if he would've done so, there would be more blood spatter on his armor. He could've grabbed the knife on his way in, replacing it before Boone entered, but the timing wouldn't have worked either, and he also seemed smart enough to know that he could be accused regardless if he rigged the knife in such a way to frame Boone.

Scenario after scenario played in his mind, all coming to dead ends. All of the stories were consistent with the physical evidence as well as the timeline. Leafing through his notes, he came across something that he had written down. His chicken scratch was only legible to him as it was a combination of his own shorthand and sloppy writing.

Henry had said something about witnessing Ms. Garrison hand another playing card to a young man. It brought to mind that Veronica also said that she heard the elevator toll three times. It opened up for the possibility that there was someone else involved. But who, and what would the motive be? He stood as a light bulb seemed to go off in his mind. He snapped the notebook shut as he grabbed his hat and returned to the Presidential Suite.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Conclusion

He returned as the troopers kept an eye on each suspect. He returned to the kitchen to see the Sniper, left hand behind his head, right one in a relaxed fist on the table, and leaning back.

"Where would this 'black book' be?" Sven inquired.

"She kept it on her nightstand." he said without moving.

Sven nodded as he returned to the scene of the crime. He returned to the table, which he had placed the two of diamonds. Given the testimony from Boone, she apparently didn't think much of whoever left it. The card could've been left behind from a previous time, or it could've been from that night. He hoped that the black book could give more details.

The elusive black book was not where Boone said it should've been, and Sven began to look across the room. He looked around, finding another small blood spatter trail that crossed the room and a stain on the wall, he found the manuscript on the floor. Carefully he picked it up, and leafed through it. Finally, he came to the current date, as times were written down the side, as well as card designations and some names.

That night, she had "Benny" written down for 8:00p.m., and next to it in the margin, she had written: "Was wrong, nothing but a joke - better dead, just as he thought of me." This evidence corresponded with the Joker card that was left in his suite, and he basically could use that as her confession to his murder. Next, she had: '10:00 p.m., Jack of Clubs, Legionary that got away. Can't have two lousy lays in one night. Though I'm sure he'll take me roughly like a slave. I would be his any day. Mmmm. If not, 11:45, two of diamonds, Charlie from the Tops. Cute ass, little skittish. Possible Virgin.'

The two pieces of testimony corresponded with the notes in the book. But if he was supposed to show up at 11:45 p.m., would it be possible he came early? Could he be one of the Chairmen? And if so, would he take revenge for Benny's death? Without further ado, he placed the book on the desk in the room. He took a second look at the bed, the marks, and reminded of himself that the stab wounds seemed to be done by a left-handed individual.

He emerged from the room, calling one trooper from each suspect to instruct them to have each of them write the sentence 'The quick, lively fox jumped over a lazy brown dog.' five times with both hands, just to confirm none of them was the killer. In the mean time, he mentioned to them that he was going back over to the Tops.

He took the elevator to the bottom floor, sneezing at the dust in the casino before he made his way back to the Tops. Swank immediately called him over.

"Hey, have you found out what happened yet?" Swank asked eagerly.

Sven's face was charmingly stoic, as a slight-smiled poker face. "Getting closer."

"Good. I'm beginning to wonder about that broad that was in here earlier."

"Before I can come up with a conclusion, I need to ask Charlie some questions." Sven's voice was straight and to the point.

"Charlie is a…well, he's not available at the moment." Swank said cryptically.

"Why not?" Sven said with some surprise in his voice.

Swank sighed. "He's taking the death of the boss kind of hard. He's not fit to be seen at the moment."

"Why would that be?" Sven said as he leaned on the counter.

Swank shook his head. "It just isn't right."

Sven sighed as he forcefully gripped Swank's lapels with his hands, tone dangerous. "Look, if you want me to get to the bottom of this, you will tell me where he is." Swank was a character that had always gotten on his nerves.

"He ain't got nothing to do with Benny's death." Swank said indignantly. "If you want to see him, he's at the Aces, sulking."

Sven gently let go of the man's lapels and straightened them. "Now was that so hard?"

Swank grunted, as Sven smirked and proceeded up the stairs to the Aces. The nightclub was dead that night, and no one lingered. There was a shadowy figure in the corner by the bar, but otherwise there was no one.

Sven strode over to the figure as more details of him became clear. He was as Henry had described, young no more than 15. He wore a t-shirt and dark dress pants, staring at the wall. The vibe Sven picked up was an unstable one. Cautiously, he approached him. "What's happenin' sport?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" came a low, threatening growl from the teenager. "Get the fuck out."

Sven shook his head. "Ain't happenin'. I've got to ask you a few questions, first."

He spat at the darkly suited detective. "Fuck off."

"Look, kid. I know what you're going through." Sven's voice was even and slow, thinking back to his own past.

"You don't know shit!" the rough looking teenager said as he downed what appeared to be a double shot of whiskey. "How the fuck would you know?"

"I was in a similar situation once. Not too much older than yourself." He said calmly.

"The fuck you weren't. You're just trying to get me to open up." He said as eyes of a daemon reddish-brown glared at him. "Well, I've got news for you fuckwad. It' ain't happenin'!"

"So much anger." Sven's voice was astounded. "Can't say that I blame you. Can you tell me your name, at least?"

The boy scoffed. "Charlie. What's it to you?"

Sven nodded with a smirk smile on his face. "It's been quite a night for you, hasn't it?"

"What the hell would you know about it?"

"I know that your boss was murdered, and more than likely seduced before hand." Sven started.

"He wasn't my boss…" Charlie stated as he seemed to turn more sullen. "…he was my father." Sven watched him carefully as the teen poured himself another double shot of whiskey with his left hand and downed it. "That bitch killed him."

"Ms. Garrison?" Sven inquired, noting that his left hand seemed to be stronger than his right, as it did not waver in the slightest.

"How the fuck should I know? The bitch who seduced him murdered him. Afterwards, she had the balls to try to do seduce me too! Fuckin' broad didn't know when to quit! She said that he was lousy, and wanted to 'break me in'" Charlie scoffed, as he poured himself another glass.

This time Sven swiped it from him, "I think you've had enough."

"The fuck I haven't! Who the hell asked you?" He said as he tried to grab the glass back, but to no avail. Sven had downed it before sliding it down the bar and off the edge, shattering on the floor. He then took hold of the neck of the bottle.

He was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. "Look, drowning yourself in booze won't make Benny - your father come back. Nothing could bring him back." Sven countered.

"She had no right to kill him!" Charlie seemed to wail.

"Ideally, no one has any right to take another's life. However, that's just not the world we live in. From what I've gathered, your father shot her in the head, and she repaid him through killing him. Does that make her actions right? No. Did she admit to killing him? Yes. Did that fulfill her life? No. She still had a vice with sex." Sven carefully considered what to say next, but he watched the teen's eyes well with tears of fear.

Charlie let go of the bottle, and Sven moved it away from him, thinking there was no reason to waste good whiskey. Liquid salt seeped from his eyes as it ran down his cheeks. "An eye for an eye…" He started, voice shaking. "I won't be killed, will I?"

Sven thought long and hard for a moment before softly answering. "I cannot guarantee that, but I can try. However, I do have to take you in either way, and release the three other suspects that are confined." Sven calmly reached out his hand. "I will do what I can for you, I promise."

Charlie nodded as he stood, remnants of the spatter on his t-shirt. "I just thought…"

"I know." Sven said gently. "We've all been there at one time or another. From an NCR Sniper to A Brotherhood Follower to the Legion. All of us face the same problem of mortality, and the urge to take revenge for those who have fallen. The difference is the choice to continue in the pattern of our conditioning, or to try to rise above it." He took Charlie by the arm. "We're all human, no matter what anyone says. No faction is greater than another, as we are all the same at the core. Just because one crosses another doesn't mean that you can take an eye for an eye, as it leaves the world blind."

"I'll never take another human life…ever." Charlie said between sobs. "The weight is too much."

"As it should be."

* * *

><p>The End! Like I mentioned in Chapter 1, this was my first attempt at a murder mystery, so hopefully it was enjoyable to read! Please R&amp;R and thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
